


Meeting for the first time

by Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, i guess, im sorry bokuto, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:18:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon/pseuds/Your_Friendly_Neighborhood_Pigeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a simple mark, all marks usually were. They always had the name of your soulmate in fancy lettering. Akaashi just didn’t know who ‘Iwaizumi Hajime’ could possibly be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting for the first time

**Author's Note:**

> /slam dunks a fanfic with rare pairs
> 
> lmao what even is that title tho.  
> Also sorry that this..isn't the best?? I tried, I really did ;-;

Bokuto grins widely, looking around in wonder. It wasn’t the most beautiful day, hell it even looked as if it would pour buckets any moment, but that didn’t damper his mood. Next to him was Akaashi, who was nervously biting his lip. Kuroo stood on the other side on Akaashi, a lazy grin resting on his face. He didn’t seem nervous at all. Kenma was also there, but he was busy typing away on his phone.

How could he possibly be upset when his best friend was about to meet his soulmate? He glances back at Akaashi, noticing that his friend’s gaze was glued to the marking on his wrist.

It was a simple mark, all marks usually were. They always had the name of your soulmate in fancy lettering. Akaashi just didn’t know who ‘Iwaizumi Hajime’ could possibly be.

The weekend before, Kuroo had ran into Fukurodoni’s gym with a huge smile on his face. Apparently he had gone with Kenma to Miyagi to visit his soulmate, Hinata. When he was there, Daichi had seen Kuroo’s mark, and blinked in surprise.

_“Oikawa Tooru? I know him, he goes to aoba johsai. I don’t have his number- but Kageyama has his friend’s number-” Daichi had cut himself off, turning to look at Kageyama._

_“Oi, Kageyama? You still have Iwaizumi’s number?” He asked, causing the setter to look up. He nodded slowly, walking over to the two captains._

_“Wait- Iwaizumi? Iwaizumi Hajime?” Kuroo asked, the shock evident on his face._

_“Uh, yes-” Kageyama answered in confusion, raising an eyebrow._

_“That’s my friend’s soulmate- oh god wait till I tell him I found him!” Kuroo said, pulling out his phone. “Wait, can I have his number?” He asks Kageyama, and the first year nods slowly, quickly scrambling away to retrieve his phone from the locker room._

After telling Akaashi, and texting the mysterious Iwaizumi Hajime, they all agreed to meet the next weekend. Iwaizumi had told Oikawa, who happily agreed, and according to Iwaizumi, almost cried from finally getting the chance to meet his soulmate.

“Bro, after this, we need to find your soulmate. Then we can all go on a giant group date!” Kuroo says, his gaze sliding down to Bokuto’s wrist. Bokuto jerks his arm to his side, stuffing his hand into his pocket.

“Yeah, that’d be great.” He answers, forcing a smile on his face.

“Why are you hiding it? You never let us see it! You still haven’t even told us their name!” Kuroo whines, throwing him a pleading look.

“He’s probably not comfortable showing it so easily. Leave him alone.” Kenma mumbles, not even looking up from his phone. Bokuto sighs in relief, turning his attention back to the train station. Thank whatever god was out there for Kenma.

Akaashi tenses up as the train pulls into the station, and his eyes dart around in panic. He looked like he wasn’t breathing.

“Hey, calm down. It’s okay.” Bokuto mutters, gently placing his hand on Akaashi’s shoulder. He squeezes it, a smile on his face.

Akaashi turns his wide, panicked eyes to Bokuto. “But..what if, like, I don’t know? What if he’s disappointed? What if he decides to just..not want anything to do with me? What if he decides to ignore his mark, and-”

Kuroo lightly smacks Akaashi’s head, rolling his eyes. “From talking to him this past week, he doesn’t seem like that kind of person.”

“Also, anyone would be crazy to be disappointed with being your soulmate!” Bokuto assures, patting his back. Kenma actually looks up from his phone, nodding in agreement.

This seems to calm Akaashi down, and he nods a bit, “Thanks.” He whispers, looking back at the train. People were getting off, and Kuroo was looking around. He only knew what Iwaizumi looked like, and Iwaizumi knew what Kuroo looked like, because they sent a selfie to each other so that they could find each other at the station.

“Iwaizumi-san!” Kuroo calls, waving his hand. A guy with spiky black hair looks away from the brunette he was talking to, and he lifts his hand to wave back. He grabs the brunette’s wrist, quickly leading them over to Bokuto’s small group.

“So this is Kuroo-san?” The brunette asks, looking Kuroo up and down. Kuroo raises an eyebrow, momentarily at a loss for words. This was the infamous Oikawa? _Holy fucking shit_ , he really wished Iwaizumi would’ve told him that Oikawa was so..so…good-looking.

“I take it you’re Oikawa?” He says, clearing his throat. Was he blushing? God he hoped he wasn’t blushing.

“The one and only!” He replies, a grin plastered to his face.

Iwaizumi turns to the remaining three people, looking at Kenma, then Boktuo, and then finally Akaashi. “Please tell me you’re Akaashi.” He says, causing Bokuto to gasp dramatically.

“What’s that supposed to mean!?” He asks, covering his heart with his hand.

Akaashi nervously smiles, but nods his head. “Yes, I am.” He says, and quickly turns to Bokuto and Kenma.

“A-and, this is Kenma-san and Bokuto-san!” He introduces, and Iwaizumi nods politely.

“Where did Kuroo and Oikawa go?” Kenma suddenly asks in a small voice, causing the other three to turn to where the pair was just standing.

“I don’t know, but I think Oikawa-san will be fine with Kuroo-san. He does know his way around Tokyo.” Akaashi says quickly as he notices the worried look crossing over Iwaizumi’s features.

“Oh! If that’s the case, you should give a tour of Tokyo to Iwaizumi!” Bokuto exclaims, gently pushing the two towards the exit of the train station.

“But- you and Kenma-san-” Akaashi stutters, fighting the blush that wanted to spread across his cheeks.

Bokuto chuckles, waving his hand. “Go on, have fun! I’ll watch over Kenma!”

“More like I’ll be watching over you.” Kenma mumbles, but nods at Akaashi in agreement that, yes, he should go get to know his soulmate.

“Well, if you’re sure. Thank you, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi gives him a small smile, then turns to Iwaizumi. “Of course, if you don’t want to, we can go find Oikawa-”

“No, it’s fine! Let’s get going.” Iwaizumi says in a rush, and Bokuto chuckles as he watches Iwaizumi’s face flush red. Akaashi only smiles, leading him out of the trainstation.

“I actually want to get home. It’s about to rain, and Hinata is coming over tomorrow so I need to straighten up a bit.” Kenma says, shooting Bokuto an apologetic look. He only waves his hand, smiling.

“Go ahead, I’ll be fine.”

Kenma nods, making his way to the train, only to turn back to Bokuto. “I agree with Kuroo, though. We will help you find your soulmate next, okay?” He promises, quickly shuffling away before Bokuto could reply.

Bokuto sighs heavily, looking up at the sky. It literally looked like the sky would burst any moment.

 _“We will help you find your soulmate.."_ Bokuto mumbles the words under his breath, slowly looking at his wrist.

It was blank, and had no name.

“What soulmate?” He whispers, shaking his head.

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry Bokuto, truly I am. 
> 
> Tumblr: Pigeon_religeon


End file.
